


Quick RoseJade

by DucksandDirks8



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Opps spelling over, RoseJade - Freeform, Sleep pver junk, Tangle buddies, its lame tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksandDirks8/pseuds/DucksandDirks8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble thing I posted to tumblr. It's just a quick and dumb thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick RoseJade

Rose and Jade are having a sleepover, oneshot.

Rose sat still, braiding the long locks of her friend, while chatting idly. The blonde woman had to admit the girl had grown with her to be quite the gem.

The cute curve of her lips that was almost always curled in a smile, the sparkle in her eyes that Rose seemed to have a habit of getting lost in at the most inopportune times, the freckles that splashed over the nose, which curved up in the most adorable of ways.

Christ Rose, keep mind on level.

"So what do you wanna do next?" Jade looked over her shoulder once Rose had said that she was finished with her hair.

Rose chuckled softly and looked at the girl.

"Hm, we could always watch a movie or something."

Jade agreed and they popped a disk into the DVD player. It was a horror movie. Jade didn’t seem to have an issue at all with the content, though she was snuggled up closely to Rose, who didn’t even give a thought to the picture.

Jade’s skin was soft and she smelt like fern trees and rain. It was an intoxicating scent and Rose was feeling lost in the miracle that was Jade Harely.

The teenage hormones were becoming an annoying factor in Rose’s life. Her thoughts hadn’t strayed off the topic of Jade for ages.

Rose wasn’t scared of revealing the truth, and that was just what she was going to do that night.

After a hour of pretending to watch the movie, it was finally over and Jade was looking at her sleepily. Rose decided the confession could wait until morning.

Jade slept beside Rose in the large bed. Rose on the other hand was unable to sleep a wink, with the other girl clinging tightly to her through her slumber. Jade even snored, could the girl get any more adorable?

Once morning came, Rose had set the table up and was busy cooking breakfast, a lily sitting in vase somewhat close to Jade’s plate.

Sighing in content the blonde haired girl lied out stacks of pancakes on two plates as Jade walked downstairs.   
"Good morning, I love you." Rose stated it simply, and waited to hear a reply.

"Aww, I love you too!" Giggling she walked over to Rose and planted an innocent but loving kiss on Rose’s cheek.

That had went well.


End file.
